


Let's Talk About Babies

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Family, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done in the Hunger Games series what will happen to Haymitch and Effie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Babies

Katniss started to run out the door upset at what he had said, some times Haymitch thought he had foot and mouth disease. He had not time to get dressed so he rapped a white satin sheet around his waste; he figured he had fallen over drunk after he had taken a shower. He ran down the hall trying to locate Katniss but there was no sign of her any where he was about to give up when he bumped into somebody, they stumbled back a little then grabbed into him to get there footing but in those obscenely high stilettos they brought him down with them.

He had loosed grip on his blanked and it was draped over Effie's lower body while he was naked looking down at her as she let out a little her pitched squeak and then opened up her eyes meeting his. Memories stared to rush back to him, her in a jail sell dying, there was no make up on her face, no wig and there were scars all over her near naked body, the hospital , holding her hand begging realizing after all these years he was in love with Effie. He even remembered the first time they had met on his victory tour after snow had killed all of his family, she was visiting the game making complex with her school but had run off and found a cleaning closet. They talked about themselves and the games and how they despised it, her parents would force her to become an Escort when she was older, all her parents wanted for her was to marry some rich man so they were loaded for life. She wanted to find a man she loved and that loved her not for her body or looks though she was a very attractive teenager and grew into an intensely beautiful woman.

"Ahh," Effie squeaked again probable realizing that Haymitch was naked. The little noise she made was quite seductive and all he wanted to do was kiss her but instead he just asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her looked at her as she looked away to other things than his body.

"I – I was coming to thank you, the doctors said you were the only one that didn't give up on me," she says looking away for a little while until she looks him straight in the eyes.

He studies her face, there is no make up on her face what so ever and no wig that lets her blond hair fall to her shoulders, the whole effect add to his attraction to her then his eyes find her lips and he has to get a taste of them he leans down and captures them in his. At first she hesitates and then she starts to kiss him back which startles him because it beats any expectation he had, he thought she would push him away and slap him but instead she is opening her mouth to let him explore whilst her hand explore his back, every scar and every rib. Where he pauses for air he just looks at her whilst he breaths heavily, she looks back at him to searching each others eye for a reason to why that happened but they can't.

"What was that?" she asks not only him but herself.

Over his heavy breathing he tells her and admits to himself "I'm in love with you," then he kisses her again not waiting for the inevitable rejection, that will truly break him.

Effie pushes him off of her not that she doesn't like his kisses she needs an answer "What do you mean you are in love with me?" she asks looking at him for an answer but all he does is get up off the floor giving her a chance to see his unnaturally muscular chest before he grabs his sheet and walks back to his room leaving her on the floor. After a while she knows she must know what he meant by that and follows him to his room. When she gets there he strips of his sheet thinking it will repel her but it doesn't she just looks him straight in the eyes and asks again "What do you mean you are in love with me?" with the most serious face she can conjure.

"I'm in love with you, I love you what about that do you not understand!" he shouted at her walking over to her.

"I love you too," she whispers and smiles to herself, she actually loves him and it makes her happy to admit it.

"What?" Haymitch asked not hearing her.

She looks him straight in the eyes smiling and says "I'm in love with you."

"What – What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you, I love you what about that don't you understand," she says closing the space between them and smiles up at him then even in her high heels she tiptoes up to kiss him.

Haymitch wraps his arms around her kissing her with all the passion he has, now this was better than he ever could have expected. He picks her up leaving the high heels on the floor where she stood, he takes her to his bed and they lay on it making out. When he realizes he is undressing her he remembers he has never really slept with someone before, he was taught in school how it happens but he never did it after his girlfriend got killed. He starts to wonder if she has ever slept with anyone and who. He just does what comes to mind in what is really supposed to happen.


End file.
